Waffles and Kurama Mode
by Minato444
Summary: Minakushi lemon


Waffles and Kurama mode

For Laura (my Kushina-hime)

You awoke to the sound of faint music and someone cooking. You walk to the kitchen to see the man you love making something he had never made before, waffles

"Oh,hey Kushina"

He kisses you

He goes back to his cooking. Wearing his dumb pink apron and his glasses, it's a shame he only wears them when he cooks he looks so nice.

"Morning,Minato."

You say with a slight giggle

"What hime."

Hime, you loved it when he called you that.

"You are such a dork." You say with a smile.

"But I am your dork."

"Yes you are" you wrap your arms around his waist as he cooks

"Go back to bed hime I'll be done in a few minutes you'll need the rest."

You head back to your bedroom

He came several minutes later bearing the gift of cream cheese filled waffles topped with strawberries

"Minato! They look great."

"I hope they are."

A single bite was enough they were the best thing he'd ever made

"Minato those were amazing"

"Yes they were, but they were missing something."

"Oh they were fine"

He was gone in a flash then back and so was your plate

"Kushina"

"What Minato?"

He kissed you but not just a kiss you could feel something else a hand in a place only a husbands should be

"M...Minato"

He inserted two of his fingers into your womanhood causing your face to redden and you to let out a small squeal

He moved them in and out with little too no force at first but then it felt like he was attempting to pick you up with those fingers and your moans getting louder as the force increased

"M…mhm…minato…stop…"

"Aw cmon hime your so close why stop now"

He moved his fingers more rapidly than before he was trying and the more you fought the more ground you lost

"AH.…..MINATO!" You screamed as you came

He moved his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean

"D'you like that hime"

You nodded

"Mhm."

He grabbed the straps of your shirt and slid them down off your shoulders kissing your neck as he did so. He pulled the green overshoot off leaving you with your white undershirt. He pulled that off as well. And admired your physique.

He undressed you completely and he himself was as naked as you now

He laid you down on the bed and lightly grasped your right breast and the left was under the power of his tongue. Shivers caused you to arch your back and your nipples to harden

"Ah…Minato."

He removed his hand and moved it to your opening he moved his fingers around the edges of it teasing you, making you putty in his hand your hips forces themselves closer to the sensation driving his finger tip inside you

The two pronged assault broke you a war on two fronts was impossible to win and your senses failed you your juices exploded onto his hand

"I…love…you…Minato…"

"I love you too, wanna taste hime"

Curious you nodded and gave a lick. So sweet.

You realized what day it was December the 25th, Christmas Day, and you had figured out the perfect gift,Him.

"Minato I know what I want for Christmas"

"And what's that" he said between kissing your neck

"I want…you"

"That can be arranged he climbed on top of you. You noticed he was throbbing he was ready and so were you

"Please Minato!, don't make me wait" your hips bucked causing your opening to graze his throb

He entered you but just barely. Causing you to moan quietly

"Oh daddy is that all you got."

He rammed himself into you. Your screamed and he backed off but pressed on again

You pushed him over now your weight in him as you bounced your way to control over him but you lost control of yourself in doing so his hands roamed and everywhere they went they were infused with chakra causing you to shiver and moan at every touch

He rolled you over thrust as deep as he could again and again causing you to move upward with every motion. Your arms around his neck you moaned with every thrust with varying volumes and some were to be so loud they were silent. You cum soaking his member in your sweet juices which he pulled out of you and it twitched left then right

He looked at you yearningly

You engulfed him. He cringed as if in pain but in pleasure your head moved back and forth he grabbed your head forcing you to accept him into you further but eventually gave in and gripped the sheets with a grip that would kill a man. Your turn

"Kushina! Wait!"

You remove him from your mouth

"I wanna try something"he winks

You blink and his body starts to glow and a cloak starts to form

"No"

"NO"

You couldn't believe it he would actually do this for you you could hardly contain yourself

"I've never done this so I don't know how it's gonna go"

You almost drooled at the though his chakra would make you squeal in ecstasy God knows what the kyuubi's would do

"C'mere hime"

You crawl on top of him making sure to press your bosom to his chest. It was burning, the kyuubi's chakra was like a fire set ablaze on his skin he reached and grabbed a portion of your ass

"Eep" you squealled as you noticed the tingling in your behind

He kissed you sending shivers down your spine

"Are you you ready Kushina"

You nod with a huge smirk in your face

He teases you rubbing himself around your entrance

"Cmon Minato don't do this to me please…"

"What was that"

"GOD DAMMIT MINATO JUST FUCK ME ALREADY"

He smirked that bastard

He inserted the tip and you gasped, you fell forward with your head pressed against his chest

He fed you more you tried to scream but nothing but silence came out then the rest came you grabbed the sheets to release something to transfer the feeling to something else to gain control again

"Are you ok hime"

Your eyes closed you nodded

He tried to move and you shook your head no

Several minutes passed and you were again conscious enough to speak

"Do you want me to move now Kushina"

"Please"

He thrust into you as you screamed in pleasure he kept going making you bite your lip to contain your deafening screams

"Min…ato…ah…ah…ah"

He rolled you over he on top of you he reached for your breast and barely poked at your nipple while flooding you with chakra

"MINATO" you screamed as you came

He giggled as he picked you up and rest you on his member

"You'll be screaming before you can make me cum"

A challenge

"We'll see about that"

Every movement felt like it took a millennia

His touch was exhilirating

You again found yourself licking him like a lollipop and seeing him twitch with every one was so satisfying to you

Now nice and slippery you allowed his length to enter you again and you lost control of the movement of your hips

"Wow…Kushina"

You kissed him as you came again

Your heart pounded as you could feel him throbbing inside you

"Kushina…I…" your love said as his seed spewed into you

He flooded you with a massive amount of kyuubi chakra

Your body twitched and you fell on his chest eyes closed but not fully asleep

"Kushina" he said questioningly

"Mhm" you managed

"I love you"

"I love you too" your voice hoarse now from the screming

You felt him twirling your hair and massaging your back with chakra pulses, almost singing you a lullaby as your eyes grew heavy he dressed you in a shirt and your underwear and he laid you down onto of himself, your head on his chest you smiled and drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man you love.


End file.
